Cupid's Arrows
by xYuzuki-Tachiox
Summary: Inuyuki Hanan is returning to Karakura after eight years. What did Ryuken Ishida call her here for? And what about her strange Quincy Powers? Is she even a Quincy at all? Uryu/Oc UryuXOc UryuOc
1. This Is My Time Of The Year

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the songs mentioned in this story. I only own my Oc's Inuyuki Hanan and Aotestu Ookami.

Yuzuki's Notes: Okay...here's a UryuXOc. Yup...review and if I get at least three reviews, I'll post another chapter later on this week. Yeah I'm playing hard to get.

- - -

_Listening To: My December by Linkin Park_

**Cupid's Arrows**

**Chapter 1: This Is My Time Of The Year**

**- - -  
**

Karakura Town: 2:34 pm December 5th

A young woman walked absentmindedly through the streets of Karakura with bag slung over her shoulder, and a small suitcase. Her white/silver hair tied into a ponytail in the back of her head, her bright green eyes scanning her surroundings with interest. She wore a pair of blue black jeans, perfectly hugging her legs, and a long sleeved black and white stripe shirt revealing almost every curve she had to offer. Though she was tomboyish, she wasn't ugly, but she never thought of herself as beautiful, I mean everyone had their flaws.

She sighed lightly. "Hm...Ryuken-san told me to come to his Hospital...I wonder why? I haven't seen him for eight years..." she was Inuyuki (Snow dog) Hanan. Currently 18, and her father always said he trusted Ryuken, so she came to know him like another father figure even though Ryuken could be somewhat cold hearted. But yes, her father left this world when Inuyuki was ten, and her mother had been taken when Inuyuki was born.

She smiled a bit brightly. "But I have a feeling..." a red gleam came from the cross that was hanging on a thin but sturdy black string that went around her neck. "Something amazing is going to happen. Don't you think..._Aotestu Ookami_ (Red Iron Wolf)?"

A voice in her head chuckled, a kind female voice. **"I think so as well, Yuki-chan."**

Ryuken Ishida shook his head, reading another file, no the problem wasn't the file. But with this stupid Soul Reaper, Isshin. "What are you doing here again, Isshin?"

Isshin Kurosaki chuckled (FYI, Isshin is in his gigia.). "Your still annoyed when I come around!"

"Beat it, Kurosaki. I'm not in the mood for your antics."

The black haired man shrugged. "Fine then be that way. I'm just here to see little Yuki-chan."

"Of course, you just had to be here when I said she was coming, didn't you?"

Giving a smug look the Soul Reaper nodded. "Yup."

Ryuken sighed. "Stay if you like, just don't bother me."

"Hm...I wonder what that kid of yours is gonna think..." Isshin sat back in a chair, pulling his arms behind his head. "When he sees that he's not the last one."

Ryuken made no comment, only nodded, and signed his paperwork. Isshin chuckled. Even on Earth, you were still cursed with paperwork.

- - -

"What?! I'm lost...!" Inuyuki groaned again. She had a very bad sense of direction, well who'd blame her? She hadn't been in Karakura for eight years.

Aotestu Ookami, -Aotestu for short- sighed. **"Maybe you should try calling Ryuken-san?"**

_'Nah, I don't want to bother Ryukie-san...'_

"**He'll kill you if you use that nickname around him."**

_'Eh? Ive used it when I was a kid, and I'm still here today! So nothing to worry about.'_

"**Hmm? Yuki-chan, someone is trying to speak to you."**

Snapping out o her thoughts, the young woman turned and smiled. "Oh..sorry..."

"Oh, that's okay. You looked lost, can I help you find something?"

It was a girl though she was a bit shorter than Inuyuki she looked to be about 17... she had black raven hair and blue eyes, and she wore a yellow jacket and a pair of jeans. Behind her was a tall read head with tattoos for eyebrows and he looked annoyed. He wore a black jacket and a pair of baggy blue jeans.

"Um...General Hospital."

The girl chuckled. "Wow. You're pretty far from there."

The red head sighed. "Come on, Rukia...we don't have time for this. Strawberry's expecting us..."

Inuyuki raised an eyebrow. "Strawberry? You mean as in, Ichigo?"

Rukia nodded. "You know him?"

Inuyuki nodded and gave a smug look. "He owes me twenty bucks."

Renji scoffed. "You too?"

Inuyuki stuck her hand out at Rukia. "I'm Inuyuki Hanan. You can call me Yuki."

"Rukia Kukichi. This red head is Renji Abarai." she jerked her thumb back at the red head.

"Nice to meetchya."

"So...just point me in the direction to the Hospital...you guys look like you need to get where you're going...so..."

"Oh....just walk down three blocks, make a left on Third street and it should be in plain sight." Rukia said.

Inuyuki nodded her head in thanks. "Thanks Rukia. Maybe I'll see you guys at school? You guys go to Karakura High, right?"

They both nodded.

Inuyuki gave a toothy smile. "Great!" and turned on her heels. "Bye Ruki-chan! Bye Tomato-boy!"

"WHAT?!"

- - -

"Wow! I found it! Yes!" Inuyuki cheered running with her suitcase trailing lightly behind her.

The clerk, intern or whatever looked up at her. "Do you have an appointment- Wait...OH MY GOD! IT'S YUKI-CHAN-CHAN!!"

Inuyuki chuckled. "Hey Maki-chan. Long time no see?"

Makin Hashabaria long time intern for Ryuken and ex-part-time babysitter for Inuyuki, twenty-eight years old. She has brown long hair, and pink stripes down her bangs she has brown eyes to match.

"Wow! You've turned so...beautiful!"

Inuyuki chuckled, sheepishly scratching her head. "Um...thanks...?"

"No really! Do you have a boyfriend yet? Are you seeing anyone? I wanna be the first to know!"

Inuyuki shook her head. "Nah. I'm not into boys. I told you I'm going to continue my art career and one day..." Que dramatic stars and fireworks. "SHAKE TAKESHI OBATA'S (The Artist of Death Note and Hikaru No Go. And many others.) HAND!"

Makin sighed. "Otaku-Yuki-chan?"

Inuyuki nodded. "Yup!"

"Okay then. Welcome back home, Yuki-chan!" she cheered and pressed her finger to a button and spoke into a speaker.

_'Home...?'_

"Ryuken-san, Hanan-san is here to see you."

"Alright, Hashabaria-san send her up." Ryuken's 'so excited' voice said back.

Inuyuki bowed her head. "See ya later, Maki-chan!"

"Alright! Text me later!"

Inuyuki nodded and trotted down the halls. Finally reaching her destination.

_Ishida Ryuken. _Read the sign. She sighed. _'Boring sign...'_ and tapped softly on the door.

"Come in, Hanan-san..." Again, Ryuken's 'excited' voice.

She trotted on in. Ryuken reading the newspaper at his desk. "Hello, Ryukie-san! Long time no see!"

Ryuken sighed. "I would tell you not to use that name. But it would be hopeless."

Then feeling a presence she darted her head over. "Oh! Kuro-Kuro-san!" Her nickname for Isshin, and Isshin gave a toothy grin. "Yo, Yuki-chan! My, my! You've grown!"

Inuyuki nodded. "Thanks...I guess? How's Strawberry?"

"Great. Still orange, and he's got himself a girlfriend!"

Inuyuki looked shocked. "Really?! It's about time that Strawberry lightened up! Who is she?"

"Inoue Orihime!"

Inuyuki nodded. "Ori-chan?! Wow! Tell Strawberry I said congrats!"

"Will do!" Isshin turned his head over to Ryuken. "Gotta go, see ya later, Ryuken. Come visit, Yuki-chan!" and Isshin trotted out the door softly slamming it behind him. Inuyuki giggled.

"Hanan-san..." she turned her head and Ryuken placed down the newspaper and intertwined his fingers under his chin. "Do you have an idea why I called you here?"

She shook her head. "Not a clue."

"Hmm...I see you still wear that thing around your neck...why not wear it on your wrist?"

She shrugged. "Aotestu-chan doesn't like it. I don't either, she's to heavy to keep on my wrist."

"Hmm...well...I called you here because I believe you are ready to hear something I've kept from you for years."

She raised and eyebrow.

"Your father, knowing that I wouldn't tell you on my own....made me promise to tell you when your were older."

"Eh? What could it possibly be...?"

Ryuken sighed. "You're not the last Quincy, Inuyuki Hanan."

- - -

Yuzuki's Notes: Okay, please review remember 3 of them... So...I hope I did everything right...I was watching a bunch of old Karate movies and got distracted and almost wrote out the whole movie...KUSO!! Anyways, thanks. Arigato...and all that jazz.


	2. And I Promise You, Kid

Disclaimer: Okay. Me no owny Bleachy. There. I only owny my Oc(s).

Yuzuki: Thanks to our wonderful reviewer~!

Inuyuki: Pssh, you forgot to put their name down.

Yuzuki: -__-'' Sorry bout that.

Inuyuki: Well, anyways thanks for your review.

Yuzuki: Yup and too all you other readers, don't be shy!!!!!!!

_- - -_

_Listening To: Haven't Met You Yet by Micheal Bluele_

**Cupid's Arrows **

**Chapter 2: And I Promise You, Kid**

**~ Recap:**

"_Your father, knowing that I wouldn't tell you on my own....made me promise to tell you when your were ready."_

"_Eh? What could it possibly be...?"_

_Ryuken sighed. "You're not the last Quincy, Inuyuki Hanan."_

- - -

She stood frozen.

The words repeating in her head like a song. _"You're not the last Quincy." "You're not the last Quincy."_ Well more like a messed up CD that kept saying the same line over and over. Her eyes were wide, and she stared at Ryuken in bewilderment.

She clenched her fist and her teeth gritted in anger. "After...all this time..." she swiftly grabbed the shirt of his collar. "I WASN'T THE LAST ONE?!"

Ryuken showed no emotion though was somewhat shocked she would explode like this. "Your father thought it would be best-"

"No! It's not best! That man was my best friend! He told me everything! I told him everything!"

- - -

"_Daddy...there's this kid who I think is weird." A young eight year old Inuyuki said holding her father's hand. Her silver hair was short but put up into two small pigtails at the side or her head, her large green eyes cast up to her father._

_He chuckled his black hair reaching towards his ears, and his black bangs slightly above his green eyes. "Really now?"_

"_Yeah. He's got orange hair, and he got this big mean face." she made a scowl and stuck out her tongue._

_He laughed. "Your talking about Kurosaki's kid."_

_She blinked. "Kuro-Kuro-san has a kid?"_

_He nodded. "Yes. Three of them."_

_Inuyuki lowered her head to the ground. Her father noticed this and said, "What's wrong?"_

"_Daddy...?"_

"_Yes, Yuki-chan?"_

_She stared up innocently at him. "How are babies made?"_

_Her father flinched and chuckled nervously. "Uh...well..."_

- - -

Tears of anger and frustration and sadness flowed down her red tinted cheeks. "Bastard!" She said and threw her fist at his cheek, and causing Ryuken to fall on the floor. Ryuken only sighed wiping the blood from his lips. She stared at her hands, and shivered. "S-S-Sorry...Ryuken-san...I..." she quickly darted out of the office, down to the lobby.

"Oh! Yuki-chan! What's...wrong...?" Makin said, staring at Inuyuki as tears flowed continuously of her cheeks. Makin gasped and Inuyuki held her x-babysitter tightly. Sobbing on her shoulder. Makin smiled lightly. "So...he told you?"

Makin felt her nod.

"Let's go to my house. I'll hold your things."

- - -

Inuyuki sat on the comfy red couch, with her knees brought up to her chest, and a blanket around her shoulders. Makin walked in the living room with a glass of tea and set it on the wooden table in front of Inuyuki.

"Here. It's your favorite. Earl Gray with Half and Half."

Inuyuki nodded her thanks.

"Well, so now that we got this figured..." Makin put her hands on her hips and smiled in a motherly way. "...Want to go to the manga store?"

Inuyuki shook her head.

"Aw! I'll buy you some!"

Again she shook her head. "No."

If Inuyuki turned down Manga...then something was definitely not okay. Makin sighed and sat net to her.

"It just doesn't make since..." Inuyuki growled. "Why would dad make me believe I was the last one?! We told each other everything! He...would've said something!"

Makin sighed. "I may not know...why your father did this. Or what his intentions were, Yuki-chan. But he did love you." she grinned. "I bet if he were here right now, he'd say something corny like... 'Now listen here, Yuki-chan! I only did this to protect you! Cause that's what a daddy does!'" Makin threw her arms high in the air and yelled. "Chihuahua!!"

Inuyuki blinked. "That must've been the most pathetic impersonation of my father."

Makin sulked._ 'She had me going for a minute there...'_

Inuyuki smiled. "Thanks, Maki-chan. Your right. If dad didn't tell me, he didn't want me hurt, or sad or mad like I am now. I guess I just have to accept the fact."

_'That was easier than I thought...'_ Makin smiled._ 'I thought she would've gotten even more agitated...but...her father raised her well...'_

As Makin blinked, she noticed Inuyuki was gone.

"Huh?!"

Inuyuki laughed and was half way down the block. "See you at the Manga store!!!"

Makin's jaw dropped.

'She'll buy the whole store!!!'

"Yuki-chan!! W-Wait!!"

"How are you supposed to run in heels?! Ha ha!!!"

"Yuki-chan!!!"

- End Chapter Two

- - -

Yuzuki: Ha! A happy chapter ending!

Inuyuki: MANGA!!! -holding up the stack of books Makin bought for her-

Yuzuki: We're two of a kind, Yuki-chan.

Inyuki: Review! And happy early Saint Patrick's Day!


	3. After Dark Calls The Reapers

Disclaimer: Okay. Me no owny Bleachy. There. I only owny my Oc(s).

Inuyuki: Did you guys have an awesome weekend?

Yuzuki: Eh? All I did was sleep and watch Bleach...

Inuyuki: Typical.

Yuzuki: That character form the Menos Forest (Hueco Mundo) Filler, Ashido...was so...hot... -nosebleeds-

Inuyuki: -sighs- You're a first class freak, Yuzuki.

Yuzuki: Thanks, Yuki-chan! I'll remember that when you end up dying!

Ashido: -pops out of nowhere- ….

Yuzuki: -sways- Ooh...never mind. You can live.

Ashido: Why...are you staring at me....?

Yuzuki: -glomps Ashido-

Ashido: Uh...

Inuyuki: -smirks- Fool.

_- - -_

_Listening To: After Dark by Asian Kung-Fu Generation_

**Cupid's Arrows **

**Chapter 2: After Dark Calls The Reapers**

**~ Recap:**

_As Makin blinked, she noticed Inuyuki was gone. _

"_Huh?!"_

_Inuyuki laughed and was half way down the block. "See you at the Manga store!!!"_

_Makin's jaw dropped._

_'She'll buy the whole store!!!'_

"_Yuki-chan!! W-Wait!!"_

"_How are you supposed to run in heels?! Ha ha!!!"_

"_Yuki-chan!!!"_

- - -

"Hm..."

"What's with you Ryuken...? You look like you just beaten up for lunch money."

"That's not the reason I called you here...and you know better than to address your father like that, Uryu." Ryuken glared at his teenage son, the bruise still burning red, from where Inuyuki had thrown a hard punch at him.

Uryu glared back. "Then why did you call me here?"

"A friend of mine, died not long ago, leaving his only daughter behind. His daughter is here in Karakura...and I really could careless what happens to her...but...I'm seeing if you'd watch after her from time to time. She does have some Spiritual Presence, she may attract Hollows."

Uryu narrowed his eyes. "And why do specifically want me to watch after her...?"

"Hmph. Please don't make me bother Kurosaki-san or his son. They'd only get in the way."

Uryu sighed lightly. "Fine. What's her name?"

Ryuken stared at his son. His blue eyes shining with an emotionless expression.

"Inuyuki Hanan."

- - -

Inuyuki sighed, looking at herself through the bathroom mirror. Her bed head silver hair was scattered all over the place, her eyes were still half way closed.

_'Well...at least school doesn't start for another day...thank Kami it's Saturday!'_ She thought.

"_You're not the last Quincy."_

Ryuken's voice played in her head. She looked down at the drain.

_'I wonder...who is this other Quincy? Is it a boy? Or a girl? Do they like manga? Or-'_

"Yuki-chan, now would not be the time to think about this." Aotestu said interrupting her thoughts..

_'I guess your right...'_

"**When the time comes, he/she will reavel their self. You have to be patient."**

Inuyuki sighed. "I have no patience..."

"**Then learn some."**

_'Yeah, thanks for the help.' Inuyuki thought sarcastically._

- - -

**Urahara Shoten:**

"Is everyone here? Great!" The usual happy merchant, named Kisuke Urahara said with a grin.

Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu were all gathered around the table.

"What's up, Kisuke-san?" Ichigo asked. "Why call us so suddenly?"

"Always to the point you are, Kurosaki-san!" Kisuke laughed. "Well, all jokes aside...we have a serious matter on our hands."

His face turned serious. Dead serious.

"What could it possibly be...?" Uryu thought aloud.

"Hollow Season."

Orihime tilted her head. "What's...Hollow Season?"

Ichigo raised his hand. "Wait, let me take a guess. It's where Hollows gather together or something?"

Kisuke nodded his head. "Exactly. You're older, and I thought that little brain of yours wouldn't have grown, but it seems it did."

"WHAT?!"

"Hollow Season...is where the Hollows, of all shapes and sizes, gather at the point of most spiritual energy. It last for a whole day, thankfully, not for a whole few months, like summer or winter would." Uryu spoke. "It's only supposed to happen every ten to fifteen years."

"So...when exactly is it?" Chad asked Kisuke.

"Next week!"

"WHAT?!"

"You should of informed us weeks ago!" Uryu protested.

Kisuke shrugged. "I must've been to busy to remember."

Ichigo growled. "Whatever! Let's just get kick some Hollow butt!"

Uryu blinked. "Wait...what about the Soul Society? Do they know of this?"

"Yes." A voice said from the door way.

"Of course, we'd know!" Another voice said.

Ichigo turned his head his face brighting from the familiar people. "Rukia-san! Renji-san!"

Renji smirked. "Hey, Ichigo-san."

Rukia smiled. "Hey guys."

Then some more people entered the building.

A small silver haired Tachiou (Captain), named Toshiro Histugaya. "Hmph."

Histugaya's Fukutachiou (Assistant Captain), Rangiku Matsumoto. "Hey guys! Long time no see!"

Ikkaku Madarame, Eleventh Company's third seat. "Hey."

Yumichika Ayasegawa, fifth Seat of Eleventh Company. "This store lacks beauty..."

"As you can see, Kurosaki-san...we've come to help." Histugaya spoke.

"Well, that takes care of that!" Kisuke said smiling. "Get ready, kiddies! We've got a whole lot of Hollows to take care of next week!!"

- - -

"Everything is ready for the upcoming week...my lord." A Hollow said, bending it's head down to worship.

"Heh. All we need now is my bride." A smirk trailed on the man's face, his black hair scattering around his face. His eyes were dark, charcoal black, he wore a red kimono as he sat on a throne.

"Who do you desire, my lord?"

"Hm..." he reached into his pocket. "Here. She's older now, but her hair and eyes should be the same color." It was a photo of a small girl, with silver hair and pigtails on the side of her head. Next to her was himself, as a teenage boy, probably a few years older than the girl. "Her father never wanted me around her...but now he's gone...and she'll all mine."

"Her name, my lord?" The Hollow said and with it's large hands picked up the photo.

"Inuyuki. Inuyuki Hanan." His smirk grew wide, an evil look in his eyes. "Bring her to me, unharmed." he ordered.

"Yes, Lord Yusuke."

- - -

Uryu sighed, scratching his head. If Hollow Season was next week...this girl would be a immediate target for the Hollows.

_'I'll have to befriend her at all costs...'_

"Hey! Yuki-chan! Get back here!"

"You're getting old, Maki-chan!"

Uryu turned his head towards the voices, only to see a silver haired girl running straight for him.

**BAM!**

Inuyuki fell to the ground, and turned to the person she had hit, and ran to his side. "Oops. Sorry. Didn't see you there."

He sighed lightly. "It's fine."

Inuyuki tilted her head. "Are you sure? No permanent damage?"

He shook his head. "I'm fine."

"Yuki-chan!" Makin called, running to Inuyuki's side, and she blinked as she saw Uryu standing to his feet. "Ishida-san? I see you've met Yuki-chan then."

Inuyuki's eyes raised. _'Ishida?! Then that means...'_

"You're Ryukie-kun's kid?"

Uryu crossed his arms. "Don't compare me with that man. I'd rather be put in a pit of lava."

_'And what's with the weird nickname!?'_

Inuyuki's eyes narrowed in thought._ 'He has to be the one. He's...the Quincy!'_

Uryu's eyes narrowed at her in his own thoughts. _'Why would Ryuken make me watch over this girl? There seems to be nothing special about her.' _His eyes trailed to her face.

Makin looked at the two of them, the same expressions of thought on their faces.

"Why are you staring at me, Ishi-kun?" Inuyuki asked.

Uryu flinched at the nickname. "I wasn't staring, you had a weird expression on your face..."

She smirked. "Riiiiiiight." she said sarcastically. "You know you were checking me out."

"WHAT?!" he was taken back, his face turning tomato red. "I was not!"

She giggled at his reaction. "I'm just playing! It's nice to meet you! I'm Inuyuki Hanan!" she held out her hand.

"Uryu Ishida." his hand went on hers.

Their spiritual pressure flickered together. He felt hers rush into his body. His body shuddered for a second.

_'What?! What spiritual pressure she has! Who...no...what is she?!'_ He thought.

She smiled and let go of his hand. _'That should make him wonder.'_

"Well, it's nice meeting you, Ishi-kun. See ya around?" she held up her hand in a 'good-bye' gesture.

"S-Sure...." he stuttered.

Makin blinked, clueless of what just happened.

"Come on, Maki-chan! We've got a meeting to get to~!" Inuyuki sang.

Makin looked at Uryu's gaze on Inuyuki's back before running off to her friend.

_'Maybe...' _Makin thought._ 'Did you see the way they were looking at each other?!' _She somewhat blushed.

_'Love at first sight!'_

**-WAY OFF MARK, MAKIN.-**

**- - - End Chapter 3**

Yuzuki: There you go, folks!

Makin: -drawing chibi of Inuyuki and Uryu holding hands-

Inuyuki: -walks in and sees- WHAT THE HELL?!

Makin: I even drew your kids!

Inuyuki: -faints and falls to the ground-

Makin: -looks at Yuzuki- Aren't you going to help her?

Yuzuki: Ah, she's fine.

Makin: She's twitching!

Yuzuki: You worry to much.

- - -

Another Note: If you'd like to see Uryu abuse Ichigo mentally, and with a Twinkie...please read: Uryu Put Drugs In My Twinkie, to past the time.


	4. Karakura Cupids

Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, it'd be a crime. And I rather stay locked in my room than in a prison cell.

Yuzuki: -bows repeatedly- I'm sorry for late updating!!! .'' BLAME YOUTUBE!

Inuyuki: Right, blame a website for your absence. Not cool, Author-san.

Yuzuki: But it's so....addicting! And plus, blame my parents for flooding me with chores and judo!

Inuyuki: You're a bad person.

Yuzuki: Hey, no one ever said I was a good person.

Inuyuki: True!

Yuzuki: Well anyways, this chapter doesn't have much action, it has more humor, and Makin schemes....and gets some unlikely people involved...

Inuyuki: So that means...I'm not in this chapter much?

Yuzuki: Not much.

Inuyuki: Is this my punishment for breaking your toilet seat?

Yuzuki: Maybe.

- - -

**Listening To: Cupid's Shuffle by Cupid**

**Cupid's Arrows**

**Chapter 4: Karakura Cupids**

~ Recap:

_Makin looked at Uryu's gaze on Inuyuki's back before running off to her friend._

_'Maybe...' Makin thought. 'Did you see the way they were looking at each other?!' She somewhat blushed._

_'Love at first sight!'_

_**-WAY OF MARK, MAKIN-**_

_- - - _

They say "If you fall six times, stand up seven." I never did get that...

I really could careless what it means. I have my own ways. I, Inuyuki Hanan, have adopted my own morals.

_'Don't be afraid of the swords you may approach, or the hands you may die at. Show no fear and you will prosper.'_

Were always the words of my master.

What? You thought Ryuken was my master? WRONG. He just babysat me for my father when he was away. My father was my master.

Well, until he died.

I don't know how it happened, Ryuken had told me it was in an accident with a Hollow. But at the time...I never did bother to question it.

_- - - Flashback - - -_

_I ran. As fast as my feet could take me. "Papa!" I remember yelling as I ran into the General Hospital. I had just felt my papa's reistu....die out...._

_I knew just where to go._

"_Papa! Papa!"_

_A nurse looked at me. "Excuse me...but you shouldn't be...." My tears grew stronger, as they poured like rain down my face. _

"_M-My...papa! He...was....!!"_

_She blinked. "Hanan-sama? You must be Inuyuki Hanan...I'm sorry. You're father...." she looked down._

"_He didn't make it..."_

_I almost had a heart attack and fell to my knees. The nurse gasped, but did nothing, knowing I didn't wanted to be comforted like that now..._

"_I'm truly sorry...." she whispered. "The doctors did all they could and...." soon a hand was on the nurse's shoulder. _

"_Excuse me. But, I'd like to speak with Hanan-san alone." It was Ryuken. I almost wanted to scream at him. He was the doctor, right?! Why couldn't he have saved my father?!_

_The nurse bowed and left. Ryuken stared me down._

"_You blame me for this, don't you?"_

_I looked up. My face red with mixed emotions of anger, sadness, and confusion. I truly did not want to blame Ryuken...but...I...just wanted to forget my weakness...._

"_N-No..."_

"_Stand up." he spoke. "You have a life to live, no use in treading on the past. It will only hold you back. Stand up, and if you fall again...."_

_His eyes turned a hard blue._

"_Stand back up....do I make myself clear....Inuyuki Hanan?"_

_I nodded, and staggered to my feet. "L-Loud...and....c-clear...sir...." I sniffed wiping my tears away with my arm._

"_Good. Now pack your things. You'll be staying here with me for awhile."_

_- - - End Flash back- - -_

I sighed, putting down _Full-Metal Alchemist, _adding it to the pile of manga that had already been read.

Life was never the same after that. I changed schools, and left Karakura. For some reason, I never made any friends in the school in Osaka. For some reason, it felt like I didn't have to.

I felt like I was going to come back, but I always shrugged of the thought.

I never thought I was going to come back, but hey, Fate has it ways of brining it back around. Or that's Karma....well...whatever it is...I thank it.

It's good to be home.

- - -

_**Meanwhile....**_

Makin schemes...

Makin grinned happily at her desk, swooning like a weirdo. The other nurses passed by with strange looks all directed at Makin. But she was so lost in thought, that she had no clue. _'So...they must like each other! But they've never met...'_

She lifted her hands to her face a blush flooding her cheeks._ 'So...I've got to set them up together!'_

_'Makin match-maker is here to serve it up!'_

"Hashabaria-san!"

Makin blinked up to find Ryuken glaring down at her. "Are you deaf? Where is my paper work?"

She sheepishly smiled. "S-Sorry...I'm spacing...."

He sighed shaking his head. "And what's with the drawings on your desk?" He pointed out the chibi of Uryu and Inuyuki.

She gulped. "Uh..."

"Just tell me what is bothering you, Hashabaria-san."

"Um..." she flushed.

Ryuken blinked. _'What could it possibly be....?'_

"Well....I'll start from the beginning...."

- - -

"That's...disgusting."

"WHAT?! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT, DOCTOR ISHIDA?!" Makin said, her hands slamming down on the desk.

Ryuken sighed. "My son and her would never...."

"Don't say that!" Makin yelled. "We've got to get them together! They're a cute couple!"

Ryuken looked slightly taken back. "_We've_? What do you me..._we_?"

Makin sighed dramatically. "You're Ishida-kun's father! You must tell him somethings about Yuki-chan!"

Ryuken shook his head. "I only told him her name."

She slouched. "Well...it's a start..."

"What's this I hear about love~!?" a voice yelled.

Ryuken groaned.

Makin gasped. "Doctor Kurosaki! What are you doing here?"

Isshin grinned. "I just happened to be passing by and heard that someone was playing match-maker! I never expected it to be Ryuken!"

Ryuken shook his head. "I'm not playing match-maker!"

Isshin patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, you wouldn't do any good, you'd only make them kill each other."

"Are you saying you could do better, Kurosaki-san?" Ryuken said, glaring at him.

"Of course!" Isshin gleamed. "They'd be in love and married by the time I get there!"

Makin blushed. "That's the spirit, Doctor Kurosaki! You're in the team!"

"Team...?" Ryuken questioned, but was ignored.

"Let's see...if were going to be doing this...then were going to need a name..."

Ryuken shook his head. "I disapprove and-"

"I KNOW!" Makin shouted interrupting Ryuken.

"What?" Isshin asked.

"Karakura Cupids!"

Ryuken almost fell to the ground. CUPID. Cupid had arrows....and...he was a Quincy...and...

**OH THE IRONY.**

Isshin gleamed, knowing it would practically tick off Ryuken to the bone. But thankfully Makin was there.

_'Can't shoot me now!'_

Ryuken sighed. "This is absurd!"

"Alright!" Isshin shouted, Ryuken again was ignored, "Let's go forth, Karakura Cupids!"

"Yeah!"

Ryuken sat there gawking.

_'I'm surrounded by idiots.'_

**- - - End Chapter 4**

Isshin: KARAKURA'S...

Makin: CUPIDS!

Ryuken: -__-''

Makin: Come on, Director Ishida! Show some team Spirit!

Ryuken: -__-'' Not when you made me where this ridiculous pink outfit...

Isshin: It's a good look on you!

Ryuken: You know you're wearing one too. -__0''

Isshin: I have no shame! ^.^

Makin: Yeah! Let's go forth for the power of LOVE!

Isshin: LOVE!!!

Yuzuki: -__-'' Poor Ryuken.

**REQUEST!: If you can request a song, with a either 'Love' or 'Cupid' or 'Arrow' in the title, I'd be very thankful!**

_REVIEWS= LOVE!_

_REVIEW=I WILL UPDATE OR DIE BY THE HANDS OF MY READERS!_

Yuzuki: 0.o I DIDN'T PUT THAT!

Narrator: Of course. I did.

Yuzuki: -glares-


	5. Hell's Return!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. :p

Yuzuki: Two updates in one day!

Inuyuki: It's after 1 am. So it doesn't count with the one you posted YESTERDAY.

Yuzuki: Oi! Shut up.

Inuyuki: Don't 'Oi' me, Author-sama! You're just mad because they started Bleach all over again on Adult Swim!

Yuzuki: -slouches-

Inuyuki: Please if you will, tell us a song with either 'Cupid' 'Arrow' or 'Love' in the title!

Yuzuki Oi...that's too much love.

Inuyuki: What?

Yuzuki: Yeah, why are you requesting it anyways?

Inuyuki: Cause I can't stand that new song you're listening to!

Yuzuki: I Don't Feel Like Dancin', Dancin'! -dances to I Don't Feel Like Dancing by Sissor Sisters-

Inuyuki: AGH! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

- - -

**Listening To: Gives You Hell by the All-American Rejects  
**

**Cupid's Arrows**

**Chapter 5: Hell's Return!  
**

~ Recap:

_Ryuken sighed. "This is absurd!"_

_"Alright!" Isshin shouted, Ryuken again was ignored, "Let's go forth, Karakura Cupids!"_

_"Yeah!"_

_Ryuken sat there gawking._

_'I'm surrounded by idiots.'_

_- - - _

Ichigo Kurosaki sighed once more. Hollow Season. This was going to be a drag. And it's not like he had anything better to do.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. _'Right.'_ He thought sarcastically.

_'How could this day get any worse?'_

Then it happened. Or rather, it came through the door with his father.

"Aw. Kuso (damn or dammit)...." he muttered under his breath, seeing the fimilair silver hair.

**EMBRACE FOR IMPACT, ICHIGO KUROSAKI!**

"Strawberry-baka!!!!!!!!" She yelled, after her little session of repeatedly kicking his head. "Where's my money?!"

"What?!"

She glared down at him with her green eyes. "Oi, I gave you money for you to buy flowers for a dead kid! You said you'd pay me back, and now over a decade later...look where we are!"

"I was five! Get over it!" Ichigo sat up, rubbing his head._ 'It's going to be sore in the morning...ugh.'_

"So what are you doing here anyways, Silver-san?" he questioned. She glared at the use of her nickname.

Isshin gleamed from behind her. "She's joining us for dinner!"

SCRATCH THAT. Ichigo Kurosaki's day just got turned to hell.

Inuyuki smirked. "Still got the perma-frown I see. I wonder what Inoue-chan sees in you anyway?"

"Wait...how'd you know that?!" Ichigo questioned. If she knew then she'd never quit teasing him about it!

She jerked her thumb at Isshin. "He told me."

Ichigo glared at his father. Isshin only grinned. "Alright you two! Go up to Ichi's room and catch up! Yuzu will call you down for dinner later!" Inuyuki smiled back at him. "Okay. Thanks again, Kuro-Kuro-san."

He patted her head. "Any time, Yuki-chan!"

She turned her head to see Ichigo walking up the stairs. He turned his head to her. "Well are you coming or not?"

She smiled. "Alright, alright. I'm coming."

- - -

Ichigo sighed. "Well, that's about it."

Inuyuki tilted her head back on the computer chair and sighed. "BORING!"

Ichigo growled.

"So all you did these past few years is be your weird self? Nothing happened?"

_'Well, let's see, I got turned into a Shinigami, I visited another dimension, rescued a lady in distress, almost got killed dozens of times, and OH yeah. I learned Bankai, met Visoreds, went to Hueco Mundo met some not so friendly people, defeated a evil leader with a bitch curl with my dad who I learned was a Shinigami too, and Oh yeah. I learned how to control my inner Hollow. That's just about it.'_ he sighed to himself. _'But there's no way in hell I'll tell you that.'_

"Nope. Nothing."

She glared. "Soothing happened, I can see it in your eyes."

He flinched. "And what happened with you?" He said trying to change the subject.

She shrugged. "Nothing much."

He waved his hand. "That leaves us pretty much even."

She nodded. "I guess."

They both had their secrets.

"So what made you decide to come back to Karakura?" he asked sitting back on the windowsill.

She shrugged. "Well, Ryukie-kun called me here, I really didn't have a choice...plus things weren't like what they were like here than in Osaka. I guess I'm just used to this place."

He saw the soft look in her eyes. It was like...she...

"Hey! Yuki-chan! Ichi-nii! Dinner is ready!" Yuzu called.

"Coming!" Inuyuki was first to get up. Ichigo shook his head and sat up and walked down the stairs with Inuyuki.

_'That look...I haven't seen that one since...' _he shook his head again snapping out of his thoughts.

It was like she was happy. Truly happy.

- - -

"What is she, Ryuken?! She had massive spiritual pressure! You said she would be a target...but she's a huge target! What exactly is she?!" Uryu demanded answers from his father. But got nothing. Well, nothing important to the matter at hand.

"It's nothing, Uryu." Ryuken replied.

"It is to something!"

"Don't raise your voice."

"I'll do very well what I please, Ryuken! Now tell me what is she?!"

Ryuken glared hard at his son. "It is none of your concern, Uryu."

"I'm supposed to protect her from this upcoming Hollow Season, Ryuken! It would be very helpful if I knew what she was!"

"It's none of your concern." Ryuken replied once more.

Uryu sighed. "Fine. If you won't tell me, then I'll just find out for myself."

Ryuken watched him leave in silence.

_'...'_

- - -

Inuyuki sighed in astonishment. "Wow! That was the best dinner I've had in months!" Yuzu beamed. "Really?!"

Inuyuki nodded. "Yup. That's why I'm going for seconds!" She looked evilly at the beef. Her chopsticks reaching towards a piece. Then another pair reached out, and swatted her chopsticks away and stole the piece.

**THE LAST PIECE.**

"Kari-chan! That was mean!" Inuyuki whined at Karin who shrugged and poked the peice in her mouth.

"No one ever said *munch* I was nice, Yuki-chan *munch*."

Yuzu pouted. "Karin!"

Karin shrugged. "Don't worry. I bet Yuki-chan has plenty of beef with her boyfriend."

Inuyuki sighed dramatically. "Why does everyone assume I have a boyfriend?! I don't!"

Isshin grinned to himself._ 'Well that's confirmed.'_

Ichigo noticed his grin. _'Hmm....'_

"You don't? You like anyone, Yuki-chan?" Yuzu asked.

Inuyuki shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not for boys, remember I'm going to be..." she breathed deeply. Ichigo rolled his eyes. _'Here it comes...'_

**-que dramatic fireworks.-**

"A MANGA ARTIST!!!"

"That's great, Yuki-chan but won't you get lonely?" Yuzu tilted her head to the side.

Inuyuki shook her head. "Nah."

"It's true, though, Yuki-chan." Isshin said. "Most manga artists sit it their houses all day with no lives what so ever!"

"I'll manage." Inuyuki said.

"Sure you will." Ichigo stated sarcastically.

Inuyuki growled. "You wanna fight, baka?"

"I wouldn't mind breaking that big mouth of yours!

"Guys no fighting at the table!"

"It's too late for that, Yuzu!"

- - -

**In that case I'll just have to find.**

**In this case, I'll just have to mind.**

**In this case, I'll wonder what you are.**

**I wonder what you are my shooting star.**

**Twinkle. Twinkle. Twinkle.**

- - -

**-End Chapter 5**

Yuzuki: Well....Review! RE...VIEW!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!

Inuyuki: I think they heard you.

Yuzuki: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Her Existence

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Yuzuki: Here we goes!

Inuyuki: Excitement hurls up, as Uryu learns the past of his new 'friend' Inuyuki, or in other words, me!

Yuzuki: Let's Go forth!

Inuyuki: REVIEW!

Yuzuki: I currently looked at my story status...and we've had lots of people look and read! I want you people to review! It lets me know how I'm doing! Please, review!

* * *

_Listening To: Existence by L'Arc-en-Ciel  
_

**Cupid's Arrows**

**Chapter 6: Her Existence  
**

~ Recap:

_"It's true, though, Yuki-chan." Isshin said. "Most manga artists sit it their houses all day with no lives what so ever!"_

_"I'll manage." Inuyuki said._

_"Sure you will." Ichigo stated sarcastically._

_Inuyuki growled. "You wanna fight, baka?"_

_"I wouldn't mind breaking that big mouth of yours!_

_"Guys no fighting at the table!"_

_"It's too late for that, Yuzu!"_

* * *

Isshin grinned. "Alright now, you be careful!"

Inuyuki sighed. "Alright, Kuro-Kuro-san..." She said and then glared at Ichigo, who had a black eye and a bruise on his cheek. They had finished dinner and it went out with a 'bam'. Literally.

He glared through his one good eye. "This isn't over." He said.

"Oi! Ichigo! It's not nice to hit girls!" Isshin yelled at his son.

"She's just not a girl! I keep telling you that!" Ichigo protested.

"Hey! I'm right here, baka!" she said and planted her foot into his stomach. He gagged lightly.

"Why you...!"

She stuck out her tongue. "Nyah!"

Karin sighed. "See ya later, Yuki-chan."

Yuzu frowned. "Bye...Yuki-chan. You'll come visit again, right?"

Inuyuki smiled. "Of course! After all, you guys are like my family!" And ruffled Yuzu's hair. Karin smirked. Isshin grinned lightly.

Inuyuki nervously laughed at their expressions, somewhat embarrassed that the word 'family' had slipped out.

Ichigo blinked.

_'Family...?'_

Inuyuki glared at Ichigo for the look he gave her. "Hey, Strawberry!"

He shook his head from his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"See you at school!"

His jaw dropped.

"S-S-School?"

Inuyuki smirked over her shoulder and began walking down the sidewalk.

She could here Ichigo yell curses and raise hell. She laughed. "Poor Ichi."

* * *

Uryu sighed._ 'This seems to be my only resort.'_

He stood in front the the notorious Urahara Shoten. It took a lot to come here, but his curiosity had peaked about this girl, and he had no other options.

As he was going to knock on the door, it slid open to reveal the bucket hat merchant. "Ah! Ishida-san! I knew I felt your reistu! Come in! You seem to have something on your mind."

Uryu blinked but sighed. He knew he couldn't hide anything from this man.

As he sat down, Kisuke Urahara then asked. "Well what seems to be the matter?"

Uryu pushed up his glasses. "Let me start from the beginning."

He told him how he met Inuyuki Hanan, and how her reistu was colored differently than he had ever seen. And most of all, he told how powerful it was.

Kisuke's eyes gleamed. "Hanan? You mean..." he sighed. "Now it makes sense."

Uryu lifted his head higher to match Kisuke's eyes. "What? What makes sense?"

Kisuke sighed once more. "Hanan Kisho. I'm assuming is her father, and well...he was once a member of the 13 protection Squads."

Uryu blinked. "You mean...he was a Shinigami?"

"Yes. A Tachiou (Captain) no less, to make it more interesting. I never knew he had a daughter."

"But her reistu...!" Uryu protested. "It's nothing like a Shinigami!"

"What do you mean?" Kisuke asked, his fan hiding his grin. He just loved it when he learned something new.

"It's...familiar to..." Uryu tried to think of it.

"A Quincy's?" Kisuke finished.

Uryu nodded. "Yes. But...besides myself and Ryuken. There are no other Quincies...I mean...do you think that...?"

Kisuke put his fan down. "Hmm...."

Uryu looked at him. "You know something...don't you?"

Kisuke nodded. "Yes."

Uryu looked at him. Hard.

"What is it?"

"When I had just became Tachiou (Captain) of Squad 12, the war with the Quincies had been over. We had imprisoned ones that survived...but..."

* * *

**Soul Society, 100 Years Ago.**

_Kisuke Urahara, newly elected Tachiou of Squad 12, looked up at his friend in shock. "What? What are you saying?"_

_Kisho Hanan looked at Urahara with serious green eyes and scratched the top of his black hair. "I'm saying that...I love her, Kisuke."_

_"But...she's a...you know..." Urahara looked at Kisho. He had never expected this. "You know you'll be banished for helping her? No less, loving her?"_

_Kisho grinned. "I know."_

_Urahara chuckled. "Kisho-kun, you are a very unpredictable man."_

_Kisho laughed. "Aw. Thanks, Kisuke-san."_

* * *

Uryu looked puzzled. "So...who was this woman?" He was eager, well it has to do with his kind, possibly, another Quincy is still alive!

Kisuke sighed. "Kisho Hanan was banished from the Soul Society, and his title was taken away, just because he helped and fell in love with a..."

**"Quincy."**

* * *

Inuyuki sat down on her bed. Well not her bed, a quest bed over at Makin's house. Makin was currently at the hospital, working late and all.

_'Poor Maki-chan. I don't see how she can put up with Ryukie-kun.'_ She thought to herself, laying on her back, as she looked up at the plain white closed her eyes.

_'So...I'm not the last Quincy...I wonder...if that boy, Ishida Uryu has figured it out yet. If he has this should be fun, and if not, well, he's just no fun at all...'_ she thought to herself, absentmindedly playing with her Quincy Cross around her neck.

A red glow appeared above her, in her sight was a bright red small ball of energy. "Oi, you've been quiet lately, Aotestu." Inuyuki addressed the small glowing ball.

Aotestu sighed. **"You'll have to forgive me for that, Yuki-chan. Collecting reshi is rather hard for me."**

Inuyuki raised an silver eyebrow. She had always knew Aotestu had a hard time collecting reshi. She just never seriously thought about it. "Hmmm...are you broken or something, Ao-chan?"

Aotestu shook as if to say "No."

Inuyuki sighed. "Oh well, I'll go visit Ryukie-kun tomorrow and see what he thinks."

Aotestu shook again as if to agree. **"Alright. I shall go now, you must be tired from your little visit today with Ichi."**

Inuyuki scoffed. "Right."

Aotestu chuckled, and dissappeared, and a twinkle came from the cross around her neck.

Inuyuki sighed and closed her eyes, laying onto a pillow.

"Not the last one...."

* * *

Yusuke chuckled running a hand through his black hair. "Look at her. She's finding out the truth!" He played with a small white crystal ball, a image of Inuyuki's sleeping form was in it.

"Exactly as planned." he grinned.

A small hollow came up to him. "Master, our Squad is ready."

"Good." he smirked. "Attack those with reistu. But not that girl. If she is harmed, you will be executed into nothingness, got it?" he squared his eyes at the small hollow and it nodded. "Y-Yes sir!"

* * *

**End Chapter 6**

****Yuzuki: Yusuke is a mysterious man, eh?

Inuyuki: More like a stalker.

Yusuke: I'll remember that, Yuki-chan.

Inuyuki: O.o AUTHOR-SAMA! HE'S HERE!

Yuzuki: -ignores-

Inuyuki: DO SOMETHING!

Yuzuki: Just get used to it.

Inuyuki: I dislike you.

Yuzuki: -giggles-

Inuyuki: O.o I don't get you.

REVIEW! Please! I know there are people reading this! Review!


	7. Into The Battle Zone

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Yuzuki: Review!

Inuyuki: You're running out of things to say, aren't you?

Yuzuki: Yes! Yes I am!

Inuyuki: -sighs-

Yuzuki: Review! Review! And I'll update faster. If not then... -smirks- I won't update as fast! Muahahahahaha!

Inuyuki: -sarcastically- Wow. I feel threatened.

* * *

_Listening To: Frontline by Pillar  
_

**Cupid's Arrows**

**Chapter 7: Into The Battle Zone  
**

**

* * *

**

_~Recap:_

_Yusuke chuckled running a hand through his black hair. "Look at her. She's finding out the truth!" He played with a small white crystal ball, a image of Inuyuki's sleeping form was in it._

_"Exactly as planned." he grinned._

_A small hollow came up to him. "Master, our Squad is ready."_

_"Good." he smirked. "Attack those with reistu. But not that girl. If she is harmed, you will be executed into nothingness, got it?" he squared his eyes at the small hollow and it nodded. "Y-Yes sir!"_

_

* * *

_

Uryu sighed to himself. He had just finished with Urahara and was wondering on back home.

_'So this girl...is a Quincy...or is she a Shinigami? It's no use in pondering it, because I haven't seen her powers in action...but...what if Urahara-san is right? What if she's...'_

Suddenly a huge wave of reistu (spiritual pressure) filled the air. He looked up at the sky a gleam coming from his square glasses._ 'It's...coming from the east! Near...Karakura Hospital! No way!'_ he growled to himself. His father could take care of it by himself right?

He chuckled. _'That old man...'_ And he ran off towards the hospital. _'He can't do anything right.'_

* * *

Ichigo sighed. "Dad, I just wanna know that look you had earlier at dinner!"

Isshin scoffed and pretended not to know anything. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Ichigo glared. "You're acting skills have gotten worse."

Isshin sulked. "Thanks. I thought you were the supportive kind of son!" he said sarcastically.

Ichigo took his fist and knocked it against the top of his father's head. "You're up to something! Tell me what it is!"

Isshin put his hands on his head, cradling a new bruise. He looked at his son hard. "I'm-"

Suddenly a wave of reistu bottled down on them, Isshin didn't flinch but Ichigo turned his head. "Never mind! Tell me later! I'm going to see what that is! Take care of Yuzu and Karin!" he said and swallowed a pill. His Shinigami body flew out of his normal body and he turned his head to his own body and looked at him and said, "Same goes for you Kon! Take care of Yuzu and Karin!" His body, which he called Kon gave a mock salute.

"Yes sir!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and left out the front door.

* * *

Inuyuki huffed, running towards to where she felt the reistu. She stopped and rested her hands on her knees.

_'This reistu...it's so heavy...! I've never felt anything like it!' _she looked up and shook her head._ 'I'm not afraid am I?' _she felt her hands shiver but she stopped. _'No! Come on, Aotestu! Let's do this!'_

**"Yes, let's do it!" **Aotestu agreed.

And she ran on forward.

_'Maki-chan! I hope you're okay! Ryuken-san...don't let them get her!'_ she prayed in her mind.

* * *

Makin gasped lightly. Trails of sweat trailed down her face. Along with blood that fell down her shoulder.

"Doctor Ishida..." she gasped out calling to Ryuken who stood in front of her, defensive like, and he aimed his bow towards the night.

"Be quiet. You're wounds will hurt even more." he spoke as emotionless as ever.

She nodded the best she could. "Y-Yes...sir..."

"Come on out!" Ryuken called out. "Don't be such a coward!"

"You're going to regret calling us cowards, Quincy!" Ryuken's eyes widened at the man who came from the darkness.

A skinny, lanky man appeared from the darkness of the night, a sword in hand, and a familiar hole on his forehead, and another familiar thing was the bone like mask around his chin. He had bright purple eyes, and pale skin, and short shaggy blue/black hair. He grinned lightly. Behind him was a small but strong army of maybe ten to fifteen hollows. Ryuuken gripped his bow tighter.

"You're...an...Arrancar?"

He grinned even more. "Sure am. Name's Ratio Grantz. But you can call me Ratio if you'd like."

"Tell me..who are you working for...Ratio-san?" Ryuken questioned.

Ratio laughed. "If you're thinking this is the work of the idiot Sosuke Aizen, you're rather far off, Quincy." he held his sword up to his own face. "As much fun as it would be to tell you who I work for, I'm under orders not to."

Ryuken glared hard. His bow out and ready to fire.

"You won't hit me, Quincy!" He held up his sword and a bright red light formed at the tip of it. Ryuken's eyes widened and he turned to Makin. "Run! Get out of-"

It was too late, Ratio had fired his cero.

Ratio laughed. "Too easy." But widened as the smoke from his cero subsisded.

"That's what you think!" A voice called out.

The Arrancar's purple eyes stared into hazel ones. "Well...if it isn't Kurosaki Ichigo..."

"That's my name...don't wear it out." Ichigo stated, holding out Zangestu. His head turned slightly to Ryuken. "Ishida-san...take her and get out of here." Ryuken nodded.

"Just don't make a mess like your father always does. If you do, clean it up, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo smirked. "Sure thing."

He made sure that Ryuken had made is safley away as he used Hirenyaku to escape the scence. His head turned to the arrancar.

The arrancar laughed. "This is such a glorious moment! Meeting the very Shinigami who defeated Sosuke Aizen! Ah!"

Ichigo glared. "I'm not in the mood for fans, if you want my auto-graph you can just forget it." he held out Zangestu. "Tell me, who are you working for?"

The arrancar held up his blade, mimicking Ichigo. "I made it clear to the Quincy that this is not that idiot Aizen's doing. And I am under orders not to spill a single thing."

Ichigo sighed. "Fine then...we'll just have to do this the hard way then."

"Are you ready, Arrancar?"

The arrancar smirked. "I am Ratio Grantz. Brother of Syzel Appro Grantz. I'd rather you address me as such."

Ichigo smirked. "Fine then."

"Let's do this, Ratio Grantz!"

And immediatly their swords clashed together.

* * *

**-End Chapter 7**

Yuzuki: Hmmm....tell me what you think! Please!

Inuyuki: Stop begging! You look like an imbesile!

Yuzuki: PLEASE! I GOT COOKIES! PRESS THE BUTTON!

Inuyuki: I sware you're an idiot, Author-sama.


	8. On My Honor

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Yuzuki: *sighs*

Inuyuki: What?

Yuzuki: Nobody's reviewed. Even after I got on my knees and offered them cookies! -cries-

Inuyuki: You're such a melodramatic.

Mello: What?

Inuyuki: -shoots arrow towards Mello but misses on purpose- Get out! You're not even in this anime!

Yuzuki: Well...that was random... and sorry readers, for late updates! I've been busy with make-up summer work and all. But please review! REVIEW!

* * *

_Listening To: Shoot! Move! Communicate! by Red Tape  
_

**Cupid's Arrows**

**Chapter 8: On My Honor  
**

**

* * *

**

_~Recap:_

_Ichigo sighed. "Fine then...we'll just have to do this the hard way then."_

_"Are you ready, Arrancar?"_

_The arrancar smirked. "I am Ratio Grantz. Brother of Syzel Appro Grantz. I'd rather you address me as such."_

_Ichigo smirked. "Fine then."_

_"Let's do this, Ratio Grantz!"_

_And immediately their swords clashed together._

_

* * *

_

Ichigo huffed, his face was bruised with small marks and he had trouble regaining his breath. _'Damn this one's strong!'_

Ratio smirked. "Getting tired?"

Ichigo growled. "Not one bit!"

Suddenly Ratio was one from his spot. Ichigo blinked. _'Is this...Sondido (Spanish for Sound, it's the Arrancar version of the Soul Reaper's Shunpo (Flash Step)?'_

"How pathetic, you defeated high level Arrancars even some of the Espada, and Aizen himself...and this is all you've got?" His voice lingered in the air.

Ichigo lifted his blade. "Don't make me, Ratio-san..."

"Hmph, don't make you what? Use that Bankai of yours? Or that Hollow Mask?"

"No...don't make me kill you!" Ichigo yelled out.

"As if!" Ratio suddenly appeared in front of him. And flew his foot forward and into his stomach.

Ichigo gagged, and was hurled back into a random building.

Ratio sighed. "No fun at all..." And turned his head to the small army of Hollows. He lifted his head. "You know the orders! Get all with reistu, except for the girl that was specified, alright?"

The hollows nodded and ran off in different directions.

Ichigo noticed this. "Damn..."

Ratio turned his head back to Ichigo. "So, Kurosaki Ichigo, you remember the Espada, I assume?"

Ichigo made no response, and the Arrancar continued. "Fine then, be rude. Anyways, they each had numbers, from one to ten."

Ichigo smirked lightly. "Don't tell me...you're one of them?"

Ratio smirked. "Ah, you're getting good." he lifted his bangs from his forehead and revealed a number.

"I am Espada number 9. Ratio Grantz."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Dammit...this has to be Aizen...but..."

"Wrong! Aizen was an idiot who never did completely understand the logic behind the Hogokyu!" Ratio looked angered, and as if he was going to school Ichigo about his opinion.

"Let me teach you a lesson...a lesson in pain!" He brought out his hand. And was ready to fire, but a blue arrow flew right into his hand.

"That had to be the lamest line in history."

Ichigo smirked. "Ishida-san! Nice timing!"

Uryu smirked back. "Ah! Making a mess, Kurosaki-san. You shouldn't be worrying about my timing, more about your condition. You look like a beaten monkey."

"Hmph. You, Quincy. You're that Quincy..." Ratio glared.

Uryu looked at the Espada. "You know, it's very rude of you not to tell me your name, assuming you know mine already."

"You've got a big mouth, Ishida Uryu. And I am Raito Grantz. The Ninth Espada."

Uryu's eyes widened. "Ninth...? Espada?"

"Yes. I assume you met my older brother? Syzel Appro Grantz? The Eight Espada that you murdered?"

Uryu's eyebrows furred. "Why are you here?"

Ratio crossed his arms. "Alright, I can tell you this much, were here for a girl, I assume you know her? Um...what was her name...?"

"Inoue?" Ichigo asked.

Ratio shook his head. "Her powers were no help to Aizen, so why would they help us now?"

Uryu blinked. He had already figured who it was, but hope he was wrong.

"Ah! Her name was...Hanan! Inuyuki Hanan!" Ratio said, remembering.

The boys eyes widened. "What?" The shouted.

"Yes." he grinned. It seems they knew this girl in someway. "The master desires her to be her queen, and though her powers are not yet fully born, they are very useful to our Master."

"Who is this master?" Ichigo shouted and he stood up, with Zangestu in his hand, gripped as hard as he could.

"I can't tell you, Kurosaki Ichigo." Ratio smirked. "Neither can I tell you, Ishida Uryu."

"Well...maybe you can tell me!"

Flashes of red flew into the Espada, but if it had not been for his arms in front of his face, one would have sure hit a vital point.

"Ah. I'm assuming you're Hanan Inuyuki then?" Ratio smirked wiping the arrows away with ease, thanks to his Heirro (Spanish for Iron, the Arrancars have skin like Iron.)

A smirk ran across her face. "Sure am." She wore a white outfit, similar to the Quincy one Uryu wore, but she didn't wear a cape, instead she wore a white scarf around her neck that flew a few inches behind her, and over her eyes she wore blue tinted goggles. She had her bow in hand, which was small, but it shone brightly with red reistu (spiritual pressure). The cross necklace on her neck also shone brightly with red light.

Uryu blinked.

"Y-You're..."

Inuyuki turned to Uryu a smirk lightly crossing her face. "Sorry. But I don't have time to explain. Right now, Ruki-chan and the others are defeating the hollows that this guy sent away." she directed her attention towards the Arrancar. "I don't think that your fighting style is any different from mine...so...whaddya say, Ishi-kun?"

Uryu frowned. "So what you're saying is that...we should fight together?"

"Sure, what a better way to get to know each other! And besides, Strawberry-baka looks like crap." Inuyuki jerked her thumb to Ichigo.

"Says you and your weirdo outfit!" Ichigo yelled from on top of the roof. Inuyuki shot off an arrow the flew across his cheek.

"Shut it, Strawberry! Let us handle this. You need to rest." Inuyuki glared.

_'Hmph, stupid...Silver-san didn't even deny that the outfit is weird...weirder than Ishida-san's...probably...' _Ichigo thought to himself.

"No." Uryu said. Inuyuki turned to him. "What? Are you freaking stupid? You can't face him alone!"

"Hmph, you misunderstood me. I meant that this guy is obviously after you!" Uryu said with a serious face. "You just can't-"

Inuyuki brought up her hand and smacked him across the head. "Baka! You're the one who misunderstands!" Inuyuki yelled.

Uryu held his head. "W-What?"

"You're a Quincy right? Then you'll get what I mean...when a Quincy makes a swear upon their honor!" She spoke. "I swore that I'd protect this town, and I'm very well going to do it! Like it or not!"

Uryu looked at her her eyes , he sighed giving up. He had understood what she meant. If he were in her shoes, he'd probably do the same thing. Any Quincy would, hell, anyone who made a promise on their own honor would.

"Alright then. Let's get this done."

Inuyuki smiled at him and looked at the Arrancar.

"Right on!"

* * *

**-End Chapter 8  
**

Uryu: You cut it off right there?

Yuzuki: -laughs- Epic cliff hanger.

Ratio: Oh damn, you think you'll get a single review?

Yuzuki: -sweatdrops- I hope so.

Inuyuki: -pats Yuzuki's back- You'll get over it, Author-sama.

Makin: KARA...

Isshin: KURA...

Ryuken: I REFUSE TO SAY IT! -drops pom poms-

Isshin and Makin: -grabs Ryuken- SAY IT!

Ryuken: NO!

Yuzuki: Looks like Ryuken's having fun.


End file.
